Forbidden
by Fleur du cirque
Summary: Riley is alive, and he's looking for a place to belong. Soon he finds a girl that he can be happy with- he hopes... yeah summary sucks, but there will be drama! and love! RileyOC
1. Chapter 1

This is a story for Riley, the newborn who died in Eclipse. I made it so he's not dead, and there's a girl, she dying (maybe) I'm not too sure but it'll be fine… I hope… Enjoy!

The first thing I felt was pain. Not thirst, but actual pain. It felt like an eternity since the pain had started. Memories were few and far between. I tried to think.

Victoria! Where was she? I still couldn't see, it feels like I'm going through the entire transformation again but this one is worse. Instead of fire burning my soul, ice was slowly sewing my limbs back together, then burnt in place with boiling water.

After weeks of enduring the pain, I opened my eyes.

The pain of the suns harsh glare hit me first, my eyes adjusted quickly but that didn't help the on coming migraine.

Next, after my eyes had adjusted sufficiently, I tried moving. First the fingers. You always start with the fingers. No one really knows why, you just do. They creaked and I could hear the bone grinding from inside my body.

Next came lifting. It was surprisingly light, like a balloon on a string was lifting it for me. I examined it and found small specks of different color imbedded in my arm. It hit me. My arm had been ash.

I lifted my body next, sitting up. Again I felt the same weightlessness as I did with my arm. I looked at my legs and moved my toes. Only one leg was speckled and both arms. I looked over the rest of my body, mass parts of my body were speckled ash too.

I was naked. Time had worn away my clothes, threads of fabric clung to my skin from a previous rain making them stick. The forest ground I had been laying on was moist and the outline of my body could be clearly seen.

I stood up, being sure to wipe away the imprint my body had made. I walked slowly north, not overly carding where exactly I was headed but there was a faint smell of human this way.

I came to a clearing. The grass was dead and brown. It looked familiar, but why? Then it hit me. This is where I died, or was supposed to die. Bella. Edward. Seth. The creatures responsible for what was supposed to be my, and Victoria's death.

It was all coming back. The day Victoria came and changed me. Her whispers of love. The lies. The fight. My attempts to run away from the wolf. The burning. My head was swimming with the memories of all that happened.

Edward was right. Victoria used me. I had called out to her, and she didn't listen. She left me to die. I'm glad she's dead. I could smell it in the air, her burnt body floating around me as dust.

Sick I stopped breathing and left the clearing, heading down an invisible path. I walked at a humans jogging pace and continued on for what was a few hours until I found a couple hiking.

That was when the hunger hit me. I dove at them. The man first breaking his neck, then turning swiftly to the woman, slashing her throat. I drank from her first, draining her blood. Then I turned to the man, stripping his cloths and putting them on.

After going through their bag and belongings I finished off the man. Looking at my skin again, I note that the speckle color was leaving and turning back into a pale white skin tone.

I picked up the two bodies and ran with them to a cliff on the edge of the mountain and threw them over. Satisfied with my work I turned to run down the mountain and to find the Cullens.

---  
And here it is- Chapter one. Kay so basically my inspiration was Bringing Home Human by _TheSpiritWriter_ and my boredom- (Possibly including some form of drugs) Sorry its so short, I will make the next chapters longer!

So Riley survived, you can go back in the book Eclipse and check this, Riley's body was never burned, only chunks of white so yeah. Oh! And this is my first Twilight fanfic! Reviews are appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

So I love love love you all for adding this into your favorites, but I wish you would comment comment comment! And I especially love how you all started adding this after the Eclipse movie came out! It was hilarious in my mind but so cute too! Love you all!

The Cullens

"So what do we do then Carlisle?" Rosalie asked, tilting her blonde head towards him with worry.

"I don't know Rose, buy we need some place to go for at least a few more decades... Just long enough until the people have forgotten us again." he responded, his head hanging down, studying his hands with a deep concern that could only be matched by Jacob and Bella and their concern for Nessie.

"A few decades? And where do you suppose we do that? I don't feel like living in the woods for a few decades." Rose snapped back at him.

"Easy babe, I'm sure we won't have to do that." Emmet whispered into her ear soothingly trying to calm her.

"So then what? A safe house?" Bella asked clutching Edwards hand and pulling her daughter Nessie closer to her (and pulling her away from Jacob). But Nessie held fast to Jacob and gently took her mothers hand reassuringly.

"Yes, we can set one up. I have a hefty sum of set away for emergencies like this. I'm sure we find a nice place to stay in seclusion for three maybe four decades."

"Won't the humans notice? I mean forty years is along time to them." Nessie asked, Jacob pulled her closer and kissed her head, pulling her from Bella's grasp.

Carlisle sighed, rubbed his hands together and closed his eyes.

"We have to. The Volturi are still upset about Edward, Alice and Nessie, and we've exhausted all the best places to stay in all of north and south America. So unless you all feel like learning Hindu and staying in a place with almost constant thundershowers in India, we are going to Canada."

"Okay unless we're going to the 'eh' saying neighbors of Alaska, then that doesn't seem like too bright an idea there Carlisle." Emmet pointed out.

"We won't be going to the north, and we can't go to Alaska because the Volturi know that is a back up for us." Carlisle explained calmly. "So we will be going to just north of Vancouver, to a place called Herdson Lake."

"A lake. That's your big plan, to keep us next to a lake for some forty years?" Rosalie sneered. Everyone just stayed silent as they waited for Carlisle to explain.

"Henderson Lake has over 270 days of nothing but rain and all the rest is cloud with the occasional sunny day." Bella shivered, even as a vampire she still hated the rain. "There is plenty of game to keep us sustained for the time we will be there." Carlisle finished. Everyone looked around.

"Its not like we have much of a choice guys, I'm sure we'll be fine." Alice chirped in. Jasper hugged her closer as everyone fell silent again.

"We might even make friends." Esmé offered kindly.

"Phsst friends." Rose scoffed. Everyone looked at her in slight shock.

"What? We supposed to be in hiding, remember? It's not like we can walk down to the market and bring home friends. They'll know some things not right." Rose oh-so-kindly pointed out.

"Well Rose you're just going to deal with it." Edward said, getting annoyed with her cynical responses to everything.

The Cullens were going to Canada, there was nothing they could do about it. With the Volturi still mad and the depleting number of places they could go, it was that was left, to wait.

It is short, I know I know! But you've now been set up for the rest if the story! So I will have the next chapter up soon since so many of you love and have favored this!


	3. Chapter 3

Port Alberni

"Joham, is it true I have siblings?" a young red-headed girl asked a man who appeared to be her father.

"Yes my dear, you do. But they have been taken away from us." the man answered in a rich voice, but the way he spoke, it was devoid of emotion.

"It was those Italian ones again right?" she asked. She quickened her steps as they walked down a high way to be beside him.

"Yes, they feel threatened by us and want us gone, but we won't go, will we?" he said staring at the passing trees as they walked. His voice was far off, he was in deep thought.

"Will I ever meet my brother?" asked the red-headed girl curtly. The man suddenly stopped and turned to her. He knelt down and looked her in the eye.

"You will never speak of that trader again. You hear me? He abandoned us and almost got is killed." he stared at her, his bright red eyes flashing. The young red-headed girl's blue eyes suddenly rolled into the back of her head as she fell to the ground.

The man picked her up held her as if giving her a piggy-back ride. And when there were no cars coming from either way the vampire man ran at his full speed.

He reached his small home. The house was next to a small run off lake next to Henderson. Mosquitoes buzzed around them but didn't bite either. He walked into his house and laid the girl down to rest on a  
couch in the den.

The vampire man then walked outside and sat down. He had worked so hard. And just two years ago that had all been thwarted. That damn Volturi. He had worked so hard to get where he was.

His army was almost set to be complete, but Nahuel wouldn't join and he turned them over to the Volturi, where they kept his three other daughters. He had one left.

Yinmara. (YIN-mar-A)

Yin was the daughter of a young woman he meet living on the east coast of Canada. Her name was Arianna. She had the reddest hair he had ever seen. Her skin was a beautiful alabaster with freckles dotting her arms and face. Her eyes were what made him choose her. Her eyes were a mix of shades of blue. The closest shade of blue to them without mix he found was corn blue. But her eyes was a mix of royal, corn and azure with a twist flecks mixed in.

All of Arianna's looks were passed on to Yin, she had a deeper shade of red in comparison to her mothers but it was just as rich and full, coming down to her mid-back. Her skin was as soft and as white as Arianna's but Yin of course had the vampire solidness to in. And her eyes. He was happy that her eyes were the same unique shade as her mothers, they truly were beautiful.

Yin was his. His daughter. The leader of his army, as soon as he resurrected it. She was powerful. Naïve, but powerful. He could control her. But he had to leave. The vampire man, Joham stood up from the rock he had been perched on and walked back to his home.

Yin was still laying on the couch but she was awake. She was staring at the ceiling.

"You are leaving again. Aren't you." no question she knew his intent. He didn't answer.

"You will be back in five months." she said looking at him through her lashes but not bothering to move her head.

"Will someone be with me?" Joham asked. Yin sighed and lifted herself up off the couch. She sat at the edge and stayed silent for a moment.

"Yes." she looked at him as he nodded.

"If the Italians Vampires come back you run, okay. You don't go with them. They are evil. They will kill you like they did your sisters." his eyes were flashing again but Yin's blue eyes narrowed.

"They are dead? You said they were only taken to be held hostage." she said accusingly.

"Yes but that was two years ago." Joham knelt down to the couch where she sat and grasped her face in his hands. He forced her to look in his eyes as he spoke.

"You will not go to the Italian Vampires. You will not try to fight them if they come. You will come to me if they show up." he stared into her eyes and watched as his power took effect. Yin's eyes rolled back into her head again and she collapsed into unconscious again.

The vampire man fixed her sleeping posture, laying her out on the couch again. He grabbed the blanket on the back of the couch and draped it over her. He walked to the front door and turned back once  
more to look at him daughter sleeping before walking out the door.

So there is the OC. Yinmara. I have no idea how I came up with that name but it'll work right? Her powers and Joham's powers will be explained soon though in the coming chapters... maybe two or three...

Joham is that guy from Breaking Dawn, incase none of y'all got that. He was the vampire who went around making all the half human half vampire babies. In the books he had three daughters before the Volturi got to them so I made him have a fourth daughter. Yeah.

So I hope y'all have enjoyed this chapter, the next one will be with Riley and possibly the Cullens. I'm not sure yet...


End file.
